User blog:Alica123/My last blog
Hey peeps. It’s me, Alica. I have had the time to sit back and think about some of things that you have discussed regarding the voting of the two new admins. I realise that I had made another blog about this issue, and after I collected myself I realised I needed to basically rewrite the blog and try to explain things to the best of my ability. Ok as most of you know we had to cut the voting early and we didn’t want to do it, but because people were cheating the vote we had no choice (30% of the votes were from people who voted more than once). I apologize to the users who did not abuse the system and I hope we can find a way to modify the system in the future, because the administrators truly do appreciate the opinions of every user on the wiki and feel that we can work together to make the wiki a fun and safe place to be. Now we would like to address the users that feel that they should have been nominated but were not given a chance to be voted in as admins. We respect every single person on this wiki and choosing people for the position was not an easy choice and we apologize if we offended you personally. The current administrators worked together and developed a short list of what we thought were the best possible candidates for the position. Now an example a friend gave me: Try to think of the U.S. Government for example. When they hold elections each party chooses the candidate that they think is the best for the job. They can’t nominate every member of the community. So all we can do is look at edits and look at how certain individuals react under pressure and how well they work with the community. We put forth what we think are the best candidates and let the public decide who of these they think will do the best job for the community. It’s also not a popularity contest. All four people nominated were ALL qualified for the job. It wouldn’t have mattered who won. We just chose the people qualified. Now we have noticed that some people are unhappy. We apologize and if you have any ideas we are open to suggestions. Lets work together to make this wiki a better place. I apologize for addressing the personal attacks/issues in my previous blog. And if you have any personal issues or problems I have no problem discussing them with you directly. There will be no punishment for you having an opinion but please keep it civil I am human I do make mistakes. I am working very hard to make everyone happy but lets be honest I can’t please everyone but I promise you I will show you respect and try to help you or fix things to the best of my ability. Now that being said I am only one person working with a team of amazing people. Every single one of these people has a unique personality and great ways of handling problems. But as I’ve said before please remember we are human we do make mistakes and if you have any problems we would be more than happy to address them with you. And now, for those of you who have problems – I notice many of you are afraid to say their opinion. They think they are going to get blocked for it. So here I give you the opportunity to explain me what exactly is the matter. Completely anonymous – just email me (you can create a new email if you wanna too) with your concern. I’ll read it and reply. It's one of my personal email adresses. There you have it: Alica.Cookiecore@gmail.com Thank you for your time and your patience. We truly do appreciate every member of the community. Category:Blog posts Category:Administrator Blogs